


School Facts 9

by BooksandKpop



Series: SF9 College AU [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Not Beta'd, i have so many character notes i was trying to fit into this, i literally wrote this in an hour and a half, it's for a fan competition, school au, set in the same universe as post-its, that's why there is no mention of the others in each paragraph, they all go to different schools ok, this is all before they met each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: School is always an interesting period in your life, who your friends are and how you do can influence your later life. Here is just a snapshot of what each of these boys were like in their school days.Set in my SF9 College AU as a backstory.





	School Facts 9

Kim Youngbin was just your average student. He done well in class, usually understanding what was going on and always completing his homework assignments on time. His work was neat and well presented, and he was well liked by all in his class. In saying that though, there was only one person he would consider a close friend for most of his school years, and that was Kang Chanhee. The majority of students believed them to be brothers, or at least related in some manner, because of how close they were and how much they looked alike. In reality though, they had just been friends for as long as either could remember due to their mothers being old school friends. Chanhee was a good student too, similar enough to Youngbin. However, where Youngbin was quiet and only spoke when he was asked to, Chanhee was very outspoken. He was that one kid who always answered back to the teacher with a snide remark or sarcastic comment- but he never got into trouble for it. Despite being a little rude at times, he was a good kid and it was very hard not to like him. When it comes to extracurricular activities in school, the pair differed in their interests. Youngbin was very sporty, playing on the soccer and basketball teams and you could usually find him in the gym if he had a free period. He might just be messing around with a ball, or coming up with some dance routine or practicing covers of his favourite songs. He was the leader type, well able to take charge and everyone was happy to follow his instructions. On their sports days, some people would even compete to get onto Youngbin’s team, because they could be guaranteed to do well with him leading them. Chanhee on the other hand was a drama kid, he was always in the theatre with the rest of the club in his free time acting out their favourite scenes in different manners. He even came up with his own one act play for a school festival, which was highly commended by the teachers and students alike. Youngbin did try to steal him away from the theatre sometimes though, and Chanhee was a naturally gifted dancer who had great inspiration for new choreographies. Coming into their last years in school, Chanhee started spending more time in the gym dancing with Youngbin and although he loved his drama, he found more satisfaction in dancing with his best friend.

Kim Seokwoo was the kid in school that everyone loved. He was the teacher’s pet every year without fail, even though he never done anything to look for the title. Probably half the students in the school had a crush on him at some stage, boys and girls alike, and those who didn’t just wanted to be his friend. There was no one who didn’t like him, sure there were some guys who may have been jealous, but he was such a sweetheart so it was impossible to hold his natural charm and good looks against him. Even though everyone wanted to be his friend, he only was really close with one other boy in school, and that was Yoo Taeyang. They were related by marriage or something, it was never really explained to them properly. Taeyang was the kind of kid that was friends with absolutely everyone. Anyone could pass him in the hall and he would greet them by name with a smile. He was known throughout the school as a ball of energy and sunshine, brightening up anyones day with just a short conversation. No matter the class he was in, he could be partnered up with anyone since he knew everyone. And like Seokwoo, he was a dedicated student who put a lot of effort into his work and learning. Since Seokwoo was such a gentle giant who didn’t want to hurt anyones feelings, he often ended up getting roped into doing things he would much rather avoid. Some of the things he got into, he ended up loving, such as the cookery club, but others he wasn’t as big a fan of. He ended up on the school’s basketball, volleyball and baseball teams, because even if he wasn’t great- having him there was a good morale boost. Of course, another huge boost for those teams came from having Taeyang as a cheerleader. He loved to dance and was incredibly gifted at it, so it was only natural he would put his talents to use and cheer for his best friend. Taeyang could often be found on the pitches behind the school coming up with new routines and running drills with the rest of the school’s cheerleading squad. Seokwoo went to watch sometimes if he wasn’t training, and even picked up a few tricks. The pair were best known around the school for their vocal talents though, after one fateful duet at a parent’s night concert the whole school praised their clear tones and how well their voices blended. In Seokwoo’s senior year, the two even performed a song at the opening of the school’s new gym. 

Baek Juho was an enigma, he slept in the back of most of his classes but still got above average grades. No one in the school really knew much about him, his cold exterior scared a lot of people away from befriending him. He was tough and competitive, when they played aggressive games like dodgeball in gym class some people knocked themselves out rather than go against him. The only person who was close to him was Kim Youngkyun, another kid with a cold exterior who had a mysterious aura around the school. There were rumours when the two started hanging out that Juho had saved Youngkyun from a group of bullies, but no one could verify the source, and they didn’t want to risk getting in either of their bad books. A few people in Youngkyun’s class claimed he was actually really sensitive and had cried at films they were shown before, but even if that was true no one was going to test it out. They were both also known for their deep voiced rapping, after being forced to compete in a talent show one year where they showcased contrasting rough and smooth styles. Despite all their external images, the duo were actually very tenderhearted and sensitive, only creating the “cold-city” facade to protect themselves from harsh words and judgement by other students.

Kim Inseong was a pretty quiet student, he never really spoke out in his classes and kept to himself most of the time. Despite all this though, he was quite popular among everyone in the school. Most of his lunches were spent in the library, reading some new book or just going over class material- not that he needed the extra study time of course. Inseong was a genius in literature and languages, always picking up on nuances in their material that no one else even considered. When he spoke in foreign tongues, it was possible to believe he was a native speaker, his diction and flow was perfect. In other subjects he also done very well, usually coming in the top 5 of all his classes. He was interested in artistic things outside of acedemics as well, and if he wasn’t reading you could find him drawing in his sketchbook, playing piano or singing covers of ballads with his soothing vocals. Inseong was never short of a partner for projects, often having people ask him before the topics were even decided if they could work with him, knowing they would get a great grade and have fun doing it.

Lee Jaeyoon was known by every teacher, student and visitor to the school. He was the voted as the class president on day one and no one ever regretted their decisions. When he was in class he was focused and always done well on tests and projects, but as soon as he was outside the classroom he was wild. No one was safe from the upbeat peppiness he brought into their halls and gym and cafeteria- even the library wasn’t safe. He spent every free moment making posters and organising events for the entire student body to enjoy. And once the event was organised and advertised, he would flit around the school buildings getting everyone hyped up and ready to participate. He ran fundraisers for all the extra things he wanted to plan and managed to get the money he needed every single time. All the little things he did made the school a much brighter place, and everyone felt like Jaeyoon was a close friend of theirs. 

Lee Sanghyuk was affectionately called “Loud Sanghyuk” by the entire student body- with some teachers even accidentally calling him as such during roll. He was the class clown, a trouble maker most of the time, always getting into some sort of mess. Despite this though, he was top of the class in most of his subjects, especially anything practical like science. No one could deny his energy and enthusiasm was infectious, anyone who spent time around him could be guaranteed to leave with sore cheeks from laughing and smiling so much. Even people from outside of the school knew who Sanghyuk was, as he was part of all the media clubs within the school and promoted their sports teams, academic competitors and students who took part in art or music displays diligently. He was head of the radio club in the school, keeping students engaged by playing upbeat music at lunch times and hosting all sorts of fun talk shows and segments. The school was a much duller place when he wasn’t around, and everyone was infected by his happy virus personality.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for a fanwork competition on the SF9 Amino, and I decided to post it here too since it's part of my college AU. I have four other fics in the works for this AU at the moment. Next one to be posted will be a Hwiyoung/Taeyang fic so keep an eye out for the first chapter in the next week or so! 
> 
> A huge shoutout to my amazing darling friend Gigi (@jinestahma on Instagram) who helped me with some of the small character nuances for the members!


End file.
